


BRIGHT [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Soulmates, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Uno podría pensar que la vida de una chispa estaría llena de momentos divertidos. Siendo la "reencarnación del poder nunca vista desde el mismísimo Merlín", Stiles seguramente pensó que tendría la opción de seguir a Scott y ayudarlo a construir su manada en San Francisco.Sin embargo, esa no era la forma en la que funciona el mundo.O:Stiles es la chispa más grande de todos los tiempos, y hay una convención de hombres lobo.





	BRIGHT [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747953) by [Nath_happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nath_happiness/pseuds/Nath_happiness). 



> Muchas gracias a Nath_happiness por dejarme traducir su oneshot. Pequeñito pero me encanto cuando lo leí y espero que os guste
> 
> Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y creadores.

  
La sala suavemente iluminada y llena de gente hablando y emoción. Las luces suaves golpean las caras de las personas en tonos de neón rosa y azul, haciendo que sus expresiones se destacaran. Hay manadas enteras de seres sobrenaturales en todo el lugar, comiendo aperitivos y charlando.

Pero hay un clic nervioso en la forma en que tragan, y los ojos cautelosos siguen mirando sutilmente hacia el centro de la habitación.

Allí, en una de las muchas sillas distribuidas una al lado de otra a lo largo de la habitación, no muy diferente a un trono pequeño, se encuentra Stiles Stilinski, una de las mejores chispas de todos los tiempos. Y Stiles, bueno. Stiles está aburrido.

Uno podría pensar que la vida de una chispa estaría llena de momentos divertidos. Siendo la "reencarnación del poder nunca vista desde el mismísimo Merlín", Stiles seguramente pensó que tendría la opción de seguir a Scott y ayudarlo a construir su manada en San Francisco.

Sin embargo, esa no era la forma en la que funciona el mundo.

Cada chispa está ligada a un hombre lobo alfa a través de un vínculo. aún sin explicación por la ciencia, desde su nacimiento. Una especie de alma gemela a la que solo tienen acceso las chispas. Y a pesar de que Stiles y Scott eran casi hermanos, el enlace simplemente no estaba allí. Nunca ha estado allí.

Porque cuando Stiles desarrolló sus poderes a la tierna edad de quince años y le tocó las manos a Scott, no pasó nada. Cuando Scott mostró signos de ser un alfa a los diecisiete años, sus ojos brillando en rojo por primera vez, su toque todavía no cambio nada. Simplemente no estaban conectados de esa manera. Stiles ha hecho las paces con esto y ha aprendido a cuidar de la nuevo manada de su amigo sin ser parte de ella.

Entonces aquí está Stiles, en esta convención sobrenatural por quinta vez y es un rollo. Cada año es lo mismo. Delante de él, hay una línea gigantesca de Alfas de todas partes del país, esperando pacientemente su turno para acercarse a Stiles y descubrir si son los afortunados. Aunque no todos los alfa encontrarán una chispa en sus vidas, de todos modos lo intentan.

El chico frente a él tiene los dedos pegajosos, y Stiles se aparta apresuradamente de sus manos cuando no hay una chispa entre ellos. Ah.

Stiles mira a un lado y ve que las demás chispas están pasando un buen rato, a veces viene un alfa para ver si son compatibles o no, pero en su mayoría solo están mirando sus teléfonos o hablando entre ellos. _Matando tiempo._

Jodidamente fantástico.

Mientras Stiles toca las manos de otros alfas, sus sentidos comienzan a distraerse por las esquinas de la habitación. Casi en contra de su consciencia, comienza a tomar la forma de cuero, jeans y pelo oscuro, el olor a vainilla y lavanda.

Stiles se estremece al darse cuenta de que ha estado mirando al suelo durante un tiempo, simplemente dando la mano de manera superficial a la gente sin rostro, usando sus sentidos mágicos para ver. Pero que le den a la sutileza, él decide mirar hasta que se sane.

Debido a que Stiles ha aprendido que, cuando su magia llama, _será mejor que responder._

El alfa, porque es un alfa, Stiles puede ver el aura roja brillando por todo su cuerpo, está enviando mensajes de texto en su teléfono, a veces una leve sonrisa asomando en sus labios, pero permanece mayormente callado, como una estatua. Él no está en la línea de Stiles, la chispa se da cuenta con sorpresa y... ¿decepción? Lo que sea que el alfa esté haciendo aquí, no parece preocupado por encontrar una chispa, y eso, más que nada, alimenta la curiosidad de Stiles.

Stiles intenta buscar su nombre en su mente y aparece vacío hasta que un leve pensamiento le da el nombre de _Hale_.

Mierda, no era de extrañar que Hale no estuviera en la línea.

Los Hales son famosos por que través de las generaciones todos sus hijos han nacido alfas. Los Hale son feroces, y dividieron el territorio por igual entre los tres. Stiles escuchó historias sobre cómo lograron proteger el territorio de casi todos los monstruos de su bestiario. Ellos ganaban todo el tiempo.

La maldición de ser un alfa era que necesitaban construir una manada, y la necesidad de establecer la propiedad de un territorio era demasiado grande para que dos alfas vivieran en el mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo. Esto no significa que no haya amor entre la familia y los hermanos; solo que la mayor parte del tiempo, cada alfa se queda en su propio lugar, con su propia manada. Pero cuando llegaba el momento, los hermanos siempre trabajaban juntos.

Si este chico es un Hale, su manada debe de ser bastante pequeño, solo el alfa y algunos betas. Al menos eso es lo que Stiles escuchó. Pero con sus conexiones familiares, este hombre probablemente no crea que _necesite_ una chispa.

Stiles debe haber hecho un poco de ruido porque de repente Hale se yergue y lo mira directamente. Sus ojos conectan, y es como si todo el aire fuera succionado de su pecho, y Stiles no puede respirar. En su mente, las visiones comienzan.

_Stiles en un jardín. Su futuro jardín. Parece estar a gusto entre las plantas y las flores de una manera que Stiles nunca había sentido antes. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía el talento para cuidar un lugar tan maravilloso, tan lleno de vida y paz._

_La luna llena está en lo alto del cielo, y la manada está reunida alrededor de una gran mesa cubierta con sus alimentos y bebidas preferidas. Incluso el padre de Stiles está allí. La hermana de Hale y sus manadas también están allí. Hay risa, bromas, aceptación y amor en la forma en que cada uno de ellos se mueve, habla y se toca._

_Stiles entrenando con un grupo de hombres lobo que asume es la manada de Hale. Stiles parece estar divirtiéndose por ser un desafío para los lobos. Como siempre, su magia sigue el paradero de Hale, y se da cuenta de que Hale está sentado al margen, teniendo una conversación silenciosa con un lobo gigante que solo puede ser uno de sus betas._

_Stiles camina entre un dosel de árboles, sus ojos se centran en el hombre frente a él. Él y Hale están patrullando alrededor de su territorio, y Hale le muestra a Stiles los límites y secretos ocultos en el bosque. Pero Stiles solo tiene ojos para el borde de la mandíbula de Hale y la forma en que se mueve por el lugar, como si perteneciera allí, como Hale se está moviendo a una canción que solo él puede escuchar. Es embriagador._

_La cama es cálida, y Hale está descaradamente desnudo a su lado, los labios formando una pequeña sonrisa, sus muslos tocandose de una sinuosa que tiene a Stiles temblando. Sus ojos son muy verdes de cerca. Hale toca la mejilla de Stiles con cuidado, juntando sus frentes. Stiles no puede entender lo que está diciendo, pero sabe que en el fondo es algo amoroso y tierno, y que Stiles haría, haría algo, cualquier cosa para que él siguiera diciéndole más cosas así en voz baja al oído._

_Cuando Stiles vuelve en sí, él está de pie, y la habitación está silenciosa a su alrededor. Sin apartar los ojos de Hale, extiende sus manos, apuntando al hombre para que se acerque._

_Para su mérito, Hale solo duda por un segundo antes de avanzar hacia Stiles. Cada paso resuena ruidosamente en el pasillo, y Stiles siente que ha envejecido años en el pequeño espacio de tiempo que le lleva a Hale llegar al centro de la habitación._

_A diferencia de todos los alfa que se han enfrentado a Stiles en cinco años, Hale no se arrodilla. Extiende su mano derecha como si estuviera ofreciendo un apretón informal entre amigos, y Stiles siente que la diversión lo atraviesa cuando se encuentra con el alfa a medio camino. Cuando sus pieles se toca, una luz repentina envuelve la sala y el sonido de los gritos quebrantados resuenan en los oídos de Stiles._

Stiles abre los ojos, y, por un momento, el iris de Hale que brilla intensamente en rojo son las únicas cosas que él puede discernir. La luz se desvanece lentamente, pero Stiles no puede dejar de sonreír. Sus mejillas duelen por lo grande que sonríe.

A la mierda si hay alfas que le ponen mala cara a Hale, decepcionados de que Stiles haya sido robado. A la mierda si hay personas hablando sobre cómo Hale no se lo merecía, que ni siquiera estaba en línea. A la mierda con todos.

Stiles quiere ese futuro, es codicioso por su jardín, sus betas, su familia, su alfa, quiere todo eso con cada parte de su alma. Y luchará por ello, combatirá cada comentario sobre su elección, peleará contra el propio Hale si tiene que hacerlo.

Pero con la mirada de asombro y vulnerabilidad que Hale le está dando, como si Stiles fuera la respuesta a todas las preguntas que ha hecho, Stiles no cree que sea necesario.

Su futuro parece brillante, de hecho.

Fin


End file.
